Electronic devices, such as desktop computers, laptops, netbooks, and tablets, typically include one or more user input mechanisms that facilitate interaction between a user and the electronic device. Such user input mechanisms include keyboards, mice, joysticks, and the like. Keyboards conventionally include an array of keys that are formed from stacked or layered components. Each key comprises a keycap which can be depressed by the user. A key may be associated with more than one function and thus the keycap may be labeled with more than one glyph such as a character or a symbol.
Keycaps with an integrated display are generally known and are typically based on a reflective twisted nematic liquid crystal display (LCD). Known liquid crystal displays use a glass substrate with ITO electrodes that is arranged between two polarizing filters. The shapes of the electrodes determine the shapes that will appear when the LCD is turned ON. Consequently, each keycap in a keyboard requires an LCD device with an individual electrode designed specifically for the glyphs to be shown.